


Так ужасающе неверно (So Terribly Wrong)

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – Сделай так, чтобы тебя хватало».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так ужасающе неверно (So Terribly Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Terribly Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17175) by kianspo. 



> Предупреждение: (авт.) Видели пейринги? Неверность. Порно. ОСС. Не самая счастливая история  
> Примечание (авт): рабочим названием этому было 'Strange Relationship'*, хотя это вовсе не сонг-фик. Не знаю, откуда это пришло или что заставило меня его написать. Не стану притворяться, будто понимаю больше вас.

Он натыкается на них случайно.

Работа над анализом пространственной аномалии наполовину закончена, когда он понимает, что после совещания оставил падд в дежурной комнате. Не в привычках Спока забывать свои вещи, но всю вторую половину дня он был занят тем, что старался не обращать внимания на неприкрытый флирт Кирка с адмиралом. Безуспешно.

Джим, должно быть, замечает его уныние, потому что вваливается в его каюту как раз перед тем, как Спок собирается уходить в гамма-смену, которую должен провести в лаборатории. Спок пытается вести себя отчужденно, соблюдать дистанцию, но Джим игнорирует его холодность, как и всегда, прижимает Спока, напряженного близостью незакрытой двери, к стене, опускается на колени и смыкает губы на его члене прежде, чем Спок успевает произнести хоть слово.

Джим всегда был в этом хорош, уверен в себе, не зная ни стеснения, ни границ, и тело Спока для него уже давно не таит в себе секретов. Спок пойман врасплох, его сводит с ума дверь, которая может открыться в любой момент, и все заканчивается унизительно быстро. В голове орет сигнал тревоги, но тело становится податливым, обмякает после разрядки, и Джим снизу улыбается ему во все зубы, блестя непристойно яркими красными губами. Он исчезает за дверью прежде, чем Спок успевает перевести дыхание.

Два часа назад.

Это было всего два часа назад, оцепенело думает Спок, глядя, как два тела движутся во вселенском ритме, не знающем и не требующем причин. Они так увлечены, что его не замечают.

– Черт, даа, – стонет Джим, подхватывая себя под коленями и раздвигая ноги невозможно широко. – Вот так. Ах.

Он распростерт на столе для переговоров и, абсурдным образом, первое, что приходит Споку на ум: он уже никогда не сможет смотреть на этот предмет мебели по-прежнему.

Спок внимает процессу, удивительно бесстрастно, полностью обособившись от того, что видит. Его разум старательно поставляет ему информацию, дает название происходящему, будто надеясь этим вытрясти из него комментарий, потому что одной картинки почему-то недостаточно.

Его партнер – его любовник – Джим. Джим занимается сексом с другим человеком. С тем самым, которого до этого весь день соблазнял прямо на глазах у Спока. Джим всегда получает свое, несмотря ни на что.

Пайк склоняется над Джимом, упирается руками в стол и начинает двигаться резче. Звук плоти, бьющейся о плоть, громче, чем Спок когда-либо замечал. Он оскорбительно звенит в его ушах, а потом Джим вскрикивает так, как очень редко бывает со Споком, его бедра скользят по столу с тошнотворным влажным скрипом, усиливающимся, кажется, с каждым движением Пайка. Спок мечтает оглохнуть.

– Сп…Спок, – неожиданно выдавливает Пайк, и на секунду сердце Спока замирает в испуге, что его обнаружили.

Потом он вспомнит этот момент и подумает, что подобная реакция была глупостью, но здесь и сейчас ему кажется, он умрет от стыда и унижения, если его увидят. На губах горят слова извинения за вторжение, когда Спок понимает, что они его не заметили. Они обращаются друг к другу.

– При чем тут Спок? – выдыхает Джим, ободряюще двигая бедрами.

Пайк опускается на локти, не замедляя движений.

– Ты… он… я думал… – он, дергаясь, прерывается – Джим приподнимает бедра и на это трудно не обращать внимания.

– Он меня простит, – бормочет Джим, выгибая спину (верный признак того, что дело близится к концу), и беспомощно роняет голову на деревянную столешницу. – Он… всегда… прощает.

– Всегда? – переспрашивает Пайк, и у Спока вдруг темнеет в глазах.

– Ага, – выдыхает Джим, изгибаясь под Пайком, отчаянно шаря по столу руками в поисках опоры. – Он… никогда… не спрашивает. Мы… притворяемся… что он… не знает.

Чувствуя, что корабельный пол уходит у него из-под ног, Спок слышит, как Пайк выплевывает:

– Ты ублюдок, Кирк, ты в курсе?

Джим обвивает ногами его талию и ухмыляется, со знанием дела трогая себя.

– Да, но оно того стоит.

Спок не помнит, как умудряется выскользнуть из комнаты, не издав ни звука.

\--

Оглядываясь назад, Спок думает, что знал. Джим никогда особо не старался замести следы. Все эти мелкие нестыковки, когда он говорил, что будет на мостике или в своей каюте, и его там не оказывалось. Тайные улыбки, которыми он обменивался с перевозимыми пассажирами. Странные запахи, которые он порой приносил с собой и дразнил Спока принцессой, когда тот интересовался их происхождением.

Все это было с самого начала. Спок не знал, потому что не хотел знать. Это единственное объяснение. Он не хотел видеть.

Он хочет разозлиться, но не может. Джим был с ним честен – он никогда ничего не скрывал. Если Спок упрямо отказывался сложить два и два, Джим вряд ли виноват, так ведь? Спок все равно что дал ему разрешение. Возможно, даже подтолкнул его во все эти ждущие объятия своей невнимательностью.

Споку некого винить кроме себя.  
\--

Джим приходит ранним утром. Спок притворяется спящим, слушая, как Джим мягко передвигается по каюте. Шуршит одежда, и кровать прогибается под его весом – Джим проскальзывает под одеяло рядом со Споком, прижимаясь к его телу. Он утыкается лицом ему в шею, удовлетворенно вздыхает и через пару секунд уже спит.

Спок открывает глаза, смотря в темноту и слушая его дыхание. Он осторожно пропускает волосы Джима сквозь пальцы, и тот издает тихий звук, прижимаясь сильнее. Джим пахнет сосной и океаном – свежий запах косметической продукции Звездного флота. Завитки волос на шее еще чуть влажные.

Спок обычно просыпается раньше и теперь, вставая с постели, не может не смотреть на привычную картину – Джим тянется за споковой подушкой и вжимается в нее вместо него, утыкаясь носом в ткань, сохранившую, как знает Спок, его запах. Он не отрывает взгляд от Джима, ни о чем не думая, просто смотрит и смотрит, спрашивая себя, что делать дальше.  
\--

День в самом разгаре, и Спок не решается взять что-то существенней чашки чая в офицерской столовой.

Спок оборачивается, и чашка выпадает у него из рук, с громким плеском разбиваясь о корабельный пол. Он бы никогда настолько не утратил контроль над собой, вот только совсем не ожидал столкнуться с Пайком нос к носу.

Их взгляды встречаются, и ужасающее понимание вспыхивает между ними словно молния − короткая секунда, в которую каждый знает, что думает другой.

– Адмирал, – произносит наконец Спок.

– Крис, – тут же поправляет его Пайк. – Если собираешься мне врезать, я не буду на тебя жаловаться. Для тебя я Крис так долго, как сам захочешь.

Спок чуть мотает головой.

– У меня нет намерений причинять вам физический вред.

– Ох. Ладно. Я…

– Мне не требуются ваши извинения.

Пайк трет рукой глаза, кивает.

– Прозвучит ужасно глупо, но я не хотел этого, Спок. Даже не из-за тебя – я просто никогда… – Он прерывается, лицо искажено непониманием и смущением. – Джим… я вообще не понимаю, как это произошло.

Спок сдерживает вертящийся на языке едкий ответ.

– Он может быть крайне настойчивым, когда хочет, – произносит он вместо этого. – Да, адмирал. Я в курсе.

Секунду Пайк молча рассматривает его.

– Что собираешься делать?

– Что, по-вашему, я должен сделать?

Пайк моргает, трясет головой.

– Понятия не имею.

Спок сжимает губы и кивает.

– Я тоже.  
\--

Он сидит за столом в своей каюте, поглощенный работой, когда дверь открывается и входит Джим; после долгого дня его поступь тяжела. Он ничего не говорит – наверно, слишком устал. Он встает позади за Споком, кладет руки ему на плечи и начинает мягко массировать, дразняще задевая обнаженную кожу.

Спок закрывает глаза и на секунду позволяет себе поддаться удовольствию. Искусные, умные пальцы Джима проходятся по его волосам, чуть царапая, и Спок не может устоять, это действует на него посерьезней минета.

Но не сегодня. Не оборачиваясь, Спок ловит его запястье и отводит в сторону. Оба замирают, слушая, как проходят секунды, беззвучно пролетая мимо. Споку кажется, он может расслышать, как засасываются вентиляционной системой частицы пыли. Они подчиняются без протеста.

– Если ты уйдешь, я умру, – говорит Джим наконец.

Это не угроза; не поэтическое преувеличение. Это банальная правда, о чем они оба знают, и потому все только еще хуже.

– Что я должен сделать, Джим?

– Сделай так, чтобы тебя хватало.

– Я не знаю, как.

– У меня нет ответов, Спок. Предполагается, что ответы – по твоей части.

– А если у меня не получится?

– Тогда ты уйдешь. А я пойду за тобой. Я буду бороться за тебя против тебя, и ты проиграешь. Ты мне всегда проигрываешь, Спок. И всегда будешь проигрывать. И мы вернемся на первую базу.

Спок молчит. Что тут скажешь.

– Да ладно тебе, – Джим свободной рукой стискивает его плечо. – Я вымотался. Пойдем спать.

Их снова окружает темнота. Джим под одеялом теснее прижимается к Споку, переплетает их руки и ноги, ища наиболее комфортную позицию. Спок инстинктивно двигается, подстраиваясь под него, и Джим неожиданно шипит, когда тот неловко задевает рукой свежие синяки в форме отпечатков пальцев у Джима на бедрах. Синяки, которые Спок не оставлял.

В нем вдруг поднимается гнев, растворяя его изнутри, и Спок с яростью впивается пальцами в его тело, перекатывая и придавливая Джима к кровати. Спок нависает над ним, обнажая зубы в оскале, который не в силах сдержать. Джим смотрит на него снизу, совершенно расслабленный, в его голубых глазах цвета пойманного в клетку неба безразличие. Его губы невидимо шевелятся, посылая между ними шепот.

– Помоги мне.

Руки Спока слабеют, и он падает рядом с Джимом, весь дрожа. Джим обнимает его, баюкая как ребенка и тихо что-то мурлыча, пока Спок не успокаивается.

– Прости, Джим, – выдыхает Спок. В глазах жжет.

Джим какое-то время молчит.

– Раньше было легче, да?

Спок задумывается.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Не было.

– Нет, – мягко соглашается Джим. – Не было. – Он крепко прижимается губами к его лбу. – Поспи.

Когда Спок просыпается, в ванной уже шумит вода. Он предпочитает не задумываться, что это значит.


End file.
